American Clones
by mari681
Summary: What if the mainish characters of HP all had siblings who had been raised in america? Ghosts, parseltounge, characters alive.


"What!? Aunt Ramie, you have got to be kidding me! Hogwarts is such a backwards school, I'd be surprised if they didn't try to throw all three of us in Azkaban. I refuse to go, and I refuse to let my friends go!"

Ramona Black nee Potter sighed as she watched her seventeen-year-old niece throw a fit. "Silencio!" she said quietly, without waving a wand. "You will do as you are told, Helena. I don't like it any more than you do, but as Principal of Salem, I…"

Helena glared at her aunt, before breaking though the charm. Turning her back on her Aunt, she disdainfully muttered "Yes, auntie dear, I know. Since Salem is technically an off-shoot of Hogwarts, you have to do what that old coot says, or he'll start looking into our curriculum." then sighing, and turning back, the raven haired, emerald eyed girl sat next to her aunt. "But why us three? You have told me yourself why you did not wish me to visit any European wizarding districts until their war is over. I may not agree with you on never seeing my only surviving… immediate… family, but I have did as you asked. Why put me in Bumbledore's clutches?"

"Because, dear, I really have no choice. _Dumbledore_ insisted on meeting 'the American Potter Girl'. He insisted that you, and two others, participate in an exchange program. The only concession I was allowed was to receive three first years in return for your trio. Any of his 'seventh-years' would be too far behind our courses to catch up in a year."

"That's the other thing, Auntie. I know 'Tia will be upset at being behind her studies. Even 'Cilla and I will be. There is no way we'll be able to practice over there, with how biased they are against 'dark' arts."

Ramona grinned. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll send our main ghost along with you."

Helena, on the other hand, paled. "Auntie, are you trying to start a war? Salema and her father…"

"Oh, don't worry. Your parseltounge will prove you a heir of Slytherin, and well… Its' high time they got re-acquainted. I'm sure Salema has told you many times how to get to the chamber."

Helena laughed, eyes sparkling. "Oh yes, along with her rants about Salazar." then, her voice took on a teasing tone. 'Fine, Auntie. I'll tell the girls if you are too scared to do it yourself!"

"Hah! Of course I'm scared of you three. You can all raise the dead, Cilla has a firm grasp on the elementals, especially the darker ones, Tia can call creatures out of books, just by thinking, and you can manipulate your own body matter. Any sensible witch would be scared on you three. Any Dementors would be scared of you three!"

"Oh, no Auntie, the dementors aren't scared of us. They merely… respect us!"

"Yes… I know. That is the other reason you don't have to worry about Azkaban. I have it on very good authority that the British Aurors are scared of any Salem Witches."

"And with good reason. Our curriculum… is wide reaching, and very… advanced. Bye Auntie!"

"Bye Love."

"Girls!" called Ramona, as she entered the dorm she shared with her two blonde friends. "We need to prepare all our pranks. It is time for us to cause mayhem again."

Hypatia Malfoy looked up from her book. "You mean your Aunt gave us full-out permission to attack the school?"

The other girl, blonde Lucille Lovegood smirked at the brown haired girl. "I doubt that, 'Tia. Sorry." then, looking at Helena, asked, "Oh, 'Lea. Are we going somewhere? "

Helena quickly threw up a protective shield before answering, "Why, yes. Girls, we are going to Hogwarts for a year." It was good Helena had her shield. The room suddenly became a swirl of shadows, flames, mystical creatures, and undead. "Now, now girls." She chided. "Control your powers."

"How… How can you be so calm!" screeched Tia. "This is terrible! How could your Aunt do this to us? How could she interrupt our studies?"

Cilla added her voice. "Oh, Helena Jilia Potter, you are so dead! Come out from behind that shield. If I kill you, then we can't go! I do not want to visit that backwards place!"

Helena smirked. "It is not my fault. Don't shoot the messenger. However, I do have good news…"

"Come on!" Growled Cilla, "Tell us!"

"Well, we are getting Salema. We do not need to worry about our classes. She'll tutor us."

The other two girls paled, and all the magic in the room died out. Luna asked, rather curiously, "Are you serious, Lea? I know your Aunt was… odd, but is she insane?"

"Yes, Lea. Does she want Hogwarts destroyed? Us three, along with Salema and Slytherin? That old castle is doomed."

"I know. Won't it be fun!?"

The three girls and their ghost stood in the shadows of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, waiting for the signal in Dumbledores speech.

"…And we welcome you to a new year of magic and Hogwarts. Before you start eating, we have three new seventh years to sort. I wel…" Dumbledore trailed off, and the four sniggered, imagining the old coot's mouth being zipped shut.

Composing themselves, the four shadowed in front of the head table, inciting whispers. They paused, gathering in the reactions at the tables.

The Slytherins were taking it as well as expected, for they surely knew who Salema was. However, all four were surprised to see one blonde-haired boy glaring at them. The Gryffindors, well, were being Gryffindors, whispering quite loudly. "Oiy! Harry, they could easily be you, Mione, and Loony." "Ron! Don't call her…" "Thanks, mate. Its' nice to know you see me as a girl." The Ravenclaws had their heads together, trying to figure out how they had apparated into the great hall, and so quietly! The Hufflepuff, on the other hand, were looking at them rebelliously. The strangers had silenced and immobililized their beloved headmaster and teachers! Who did they think they were?

"Hello all!" called Cilla brightly, smiling at the one Ravenclaw girl who was merely smirking at them. "We are the new transfer students. I am Lucille Lovegood, know as Cilla. I hope you don't have any Snornacks floating around!"

Hypatia, with her head in a book on horucruxes, merely waved her hand, and called out "I am Hypatia Malfoy. Pureblood. Anyone but the Slytherins may call me Tia."

Then was Helena's turn. She remarked dryly to the student body, "As I am sure you can tell, I'm a Potter. Helena Potter, to be exact."

At that, the whole Hall broke out into shouts, and four students started to make their way up. Salema, however, had not had her turn yet.

Waving a hand, all in the great hall were frozen by Salema. "Students! Quiet down. Aren't you forgetting me?" feigning a pout, she started to cry big fake tears, when another ghost appeared.

:Sssalemalia Ssslytherin. What are you doing in my domain?:

:Father. I am essscorting these children.:

:My only daughter, merely essscorting children?:

Helena sighed, and cast a quiet spell at both ghosts. :You idiotsss, both of you. We can all three underssstand you, and ssso can Harry Potter. Sssalema, you know better!:

The male ghost, Salazar Slytherin glared at the three girls. :All of you are my heirsss? Imposssible!:

Tia laughed. :Oh, yesss. We all know parssseltounge. Do you not even know what your daughter'sss ssschool teaches?:

:A heresssy! How dare you, daughter!:

:Oh, ssshut up, you bassstard: Cilla said. :You are truly an idiot, to get on the bad ssside of the SSSalem Ghossst Ridersss.: Cilla, after pointing her wand at them each. :Bye-Bye!: With that, the two ghosts disappeared.

The three exchanged high-fives before turning back to the students. Helena explained "We'll be in Slytherin, of course. However, we are not staying in the dorms. Adios!"

The three shadowed out, to the abandoned girls bathroom, laughing as they arrived.

"Oh, that was good, Lea. How long do you think it'll take before they break the spell?" asked Tia.

"Well… It would take us ten minutes, so perhaps ten hours for them?" Helena shrugged. "I do not really care."

"Neither do I, Lea. However, I bet only an hour." Cilla corrected. Our… relatives… all look powerful enough, if a bit undereducated."

Turning to the sink, they all hissed :open.:, smiling as it worked.

"Lets go bother the Slytherin Family!" chirped Cilla.

Exchanging a glance, they threw three smoke bombs down the chute, before sliding down themselves.

The girls were laughing as they entered the Great Hall the next morning, but froze in shock as they glanced around. All of the students, and teachers were still frozen.

Helena groaned, loudly. Turning to face the other two, she whispered "Oh, DO we have to stay here? They are all obviously idiots. Surely Auntie did not mean for _us_ to teach the school."

Lucille sighed. "Obviously, she did. What do you two want to teach?"

"I'll take history and muggle studies, if I must." grumbled Hypatia.

Helena actually grinned. "Sisters. This may be fun. Remember, we get to influence all these students. It'll be a complete takeover of the British Wizarding Society." then, she chirped, getting excited, " I'll teach DADA, Charms and Transfiguration."

"Okies! I see what you mean." Lucille smirked. "I'll teach Potions, CoMC, and Herbology. 'Tia, You'll need to also take the library. Apparently Madame Pince is still here, from when Ramona attended Hogwarts."

"Fine." answered Hypatia, grinning. "We can get Salema to teach Languages and Runes. Salazar can teach both magical and muggle Dueling and Warding, along with Godric. Rowena can teach Divination and Astronomy. Helga can teach Arithamancy and Music. I believe Madame Pomhfrey is the only capable staff currently. I'm sure she'll be willing to teach medi-wizardry and Healing. Is that all girls?"

"Yep! The other two chorused.

Helena smirked. "Lets get rid of these imbellic teachers, shall we? Force-Apparate them to their homes, and ward them out of Hogwarts."

The other two nodded, pulled out their wands, and got to work after stunning the students.

As the students realized they could move again, they were surprised to see the three new girls and Luna Lovegood at the head table, along with five ghosts and Madame Pomhfrey. However, none of them felt the urge to care, except for Harry.

"Hermione! What are they doing up there?" he whispered anxiously.

"Oh, I don't know Harry. Why does it matter?" replied Hermione, looking quite curious at his question.

Harry turned to Ron, looking for support, but he was just stuffing his face. " 'ah 'o 'ot ee at ee 'rong."

Harry correctly interpreted that as 'I do not see what is wrong' , and sighed. The only explanation was that one of the girls had put the whole school under the imperious. But how would that be possible?

Making up his mind, he stood up, and started walking towards the head table, discreetly palming his wand.

Helena nudged Lucille and Hypatia, whispering "Get Ready." Nodding, Lucille grabbed Luna, and Hypatia apparated next to Hermione. As soon as Harry was close enough for Helena to touch him, all three apparated away, leaving the school in the capable hands of the ghosts for a bit.

"Well done, girls!" clapped Ramona as the six apparated in front of her. "I know you'd figure it out!"

"Yes, Auntie Black." Lucille replied, using the affectionate name for their principal. "I'm afraid Helena had the hardest time. You know how hard it is to apparated an unwilling person."

Harry gaped, as the three sat down on the floor by 'Auntie Black's' feet, soon followed by Luna. Hermione merely stood their, blinking, as the imperious was taken off. "Wha… What in the Bloody Hell is this?" Harry asked. "Why did you three girls kidnap us? Are you death-eaters? Where is Ron?"

The three American girls laughed, but were stopped by Ramona. "Girls! Remember Bumbledore? Harry here honestly has no clue who we are. Behave!" at their abashed looks, she turned to the two Brits still standing. "Hermione, Harry. I know you two must be confused, but we are most certainly not death-eaters. I would never, after what they did to my brother… your father, Harry… , but we are most certainly not on Dumbledores' side, either. Dumbledore has lied to both of you. You are both pure-bloods. You both have twins. You were both ripped away from your true families, that Halloween night."

Harry and Hermione looked to the girls sitting on the floor, as if in a daze, and both Helena and Hypatia came bounding up, to give them big hugs, before sitting back down.

Hermione got her voice back first. "How can we believe you? Voldemort may be dead, but… there are other dangers. Besides, how can I be a pure-blood? I look exactly like my parents!"

Grinning, Hypatia looked to Ramona for permission. At her nod, Hypatia got back p to stand by her sister. Pointing her wand at each of them in turn, she muttered "Finite Incanteum!" then, smiling, conjured a mirror. "Like this, dear sister!"

Hermione stared in into the mirror in horror. "No! You can't mean to tell me…"

"Yup! Our Father is the elder brother of Lucius, and our mother is Narcissas' younger sister. You'll just love them!" chirped Hypatia, dragging a horrified, nearly comotose Hermione out the door. Both Luna and Lucille followed, leaving Helena and Rowena to deal with Harry.

Harry shook his head, not really surprised nor worried. Hermione had always been more powerful than any of the other muggle-borns, and he could see that these females meant no harm. "What about me? I know for a fact that my Mother was a mu…"

"No, Harry." Helena said gently. "Our mom, Lilly, was not an Evans. She never was. Lilly was a Prewitt, Molly's' twin sister. Twins do run in the family, after all."

"No! It isn't possible!" Harry shouted, refusing to believe it. "No. No." then, glaring at Ramona, "You said my Father was your brother. Why did you never retrieve me? Why did you care for my twin, and not me?"

Ramona sighed. "Harry, lo… I am your aunt, but also your god-mother, if only by default, for I married Sirius the day before your birth… That Halloween night, Sirius and I had planned to babysit both of you. You, however, refused to leave the house. To this day, I swear that you didn't have a fever until the moment we were about to leave with you in our arms. Lilly, the dear-heart, refused to let us take you because you were sick. We, of course, didn't expect anything, so I left with Helena, leaving Sirius to go talk with Remmy. I can only imagine now that Siri thought Hagrid would bring you to me. That was certainly a night of mistakes. I know that I didn't imagine he would go after Peter."

"B..but why did you not rescue me from the Dursleys? I…"

With a flurry of robes, Ramona got up and embraced her nephew. "Oh, love. I wanted to. I had no clue what was going on until the morning after Sirius' trial. I was stuck in the house, because Helena had came down with dragon pox around midnight that halloween, and I couldn't get a hold of your parents. I thought perhaps Sirius had stayed for a couple of days… I thought you perhaps had dragon pox also, and he didn't want to infect your sister. I thought that perhaps the owl had gone awry. It wasn't until I saw the newspapers that morning, and then I knew we had to run."

"Run? Why?"

Ramona sat back on her heels, and sighed. "Because, dear. Dumbledore knew Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, and yet Siri didn't have a fair trial. I was worried he'd send the aurors after me, and I just couldn't fight with a sick baby, and Sirius and I had no house-elfs we could trust with Helena. Even then, Kreacher was insane."

"What about me? You left me behind."

"Harry, I had no clue you were even alive! I thought that when they referred to a living Potter child, they meant Helena. The newspapers didn't mention that it was you that was still living. Lilly was powerful, but I had helped her find that ritual. It had less than 50% chance of working… And even if it did, it was likely to still kill the one it was supposed to protect."

Helena got up. "Auntie, aren't you forgetting someone? Someone who is sure to convince Harry?"

"Oh, hell. He'll never let me live this down. I forgot to fetch him from classes. Will you go get him, dear?"

"Of course!" Helena smirked. "Aren't you glad we three are necromancers?" she left, leaving a worried Harry behind.

"Did… did she mean what I think she mean? Did they raise Siri from the dead?"

"Oh, no. They know better than to do that," she said, and only continued after Harry had relaxed. "Siri wasn't dead. That veil is known to the department of Mysteries here, in America, and we have another one. The veil was only meant as a judgment device. There are many of them, one in each country, and one in each prison. Anyone who is innocent, and thrown though one, will soon resurface out of the one nearest their soul-mate. All those who are guilty are thrown into the proper prison automatically…"

"Then what did she mean about necromancers?"

A familiar, masculine voic interrupted. "Oh, pup. Your sister only said that to fool with you… How I missed you!"

"Siri!"


End file.
